


One Night

by Morgana



Series: All Hallows' Pleasures [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus kept Will in last night. Now he has to face the consequences the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

Angelus wasn't all that surprised to find his bed empty when he woke up. It had been empty when he went to sleep, and in all honesty, he hadn't really expected Will to magically cease his sulking and join him merely because the date was different. The message was clear - Angelus had deprived Will of a night out, and now he was paying the price.  
  
That alone was a novelty for the vampire. Except for Darla, who regularly flounced off to her precious Master in a snit, none of his family had ever denied him like this before. Drusilla would never dream of it, and until last night, he'd have said Will didn't have the nerve. But then, he'd never curtailed his boy's fun the way he had last night, either. Will was like a cat - he needed to go out at least once a day or the entire household would feel his displeasure.  
  
Angelus knew there was a reason he'd never been partial to cats.  
  
"I really do spoil that boy," he grumbled to himself as he pulled his dressing gown on and went downstairs to see if he could find his troublesome childe.  
  
He didn't have all that far to look, as it turned out. Will was curled up in his chair in the study, looking for all the world like some ragged street urchin that had crept in while they slept. Angelus shook his head and knelt down in front of the chair, reaching out to jostle the sleeping vampire's shoulder. "Will," he said quietly. "Wake up, Will."  
  
Will opened his eyes, but it was easy to see that he wasn't yet awake. Hazy, unfocused blue eyes blinked unseeingly at him and Angelus sighed. "Come to bed," he urged him. "We'll go out hunting later tonight."  
  
He realized too late that saying anything about hunting had been a mistake. Awareness returned to Will's eyes a split second before they narrowed and he jerked away from him, sitting up as he growled, "Why, cause you say it's all right now?"  
  
Patience, Angelus reminded himself. Patience was the key to dealing with Will. Anger would get him nowhere, and as much as he might enjoy the sight of his childe bloody and bruised from his attentions, that wasn't what he'd wanted for today. "One night, Will. I ask you stay in for one night per year."  
  
Will shot to his feet, stalking angrily past him. "But you won't tell me why! What's so bloody special about Halloween, anyway? You'd think it would be our night to be out making trouble, but you want us to sit in here twiddling our thumbs by the fire!"  
  
Angelus rose and followed him, but stayed a few feet behind him, just in case he was angrier than he seemed. "It's tradition," he said, repeating what he'd said last night, the same thing his sire had told him. "Halloween belongs to the humans. It's their night to look into the dark without fear so that they can tell themselves there's nothing there for the rest of the year."  
  
Will scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets like a schoolboy being scolded by the headmaster. "Still say it's not right," he muttered.  
  
Taking a step forward, Angelus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know," he said softly. And maybe Will was right - maybe it wasn't fair. But it was how things were, how they'd always been, and he wasn't going to be the vampire to upset the apple cart. "Come back to bed," he murmured. "We'll go out tonight. The churches should be full, what with All Saints' Day today and All Souls' Day tomorrow." And the faithful always made good meals.  
  
"You an' your thing with churches," was the wry response. Angelus briefly considered pointing out that Will was usually right there with him, gleefully slaughtering priests and penitents alike, but he didn't want to kick off another fight. Besides, it wasn't necessary when Will turned around and flashed a devilish smile at him, the one that always promised a very good night ahead. "Right, then. Back to bed, you said?"  
  
Lust sank its claws into him, hot and bright and sharp, and he grated out, "Right now," only to be treated to the sight of Will sauntering towards the door like he had all the time in the world.  
  
When he reached the threshold, he turned and shot Angelus a coy glance. "Bet I can beat you upstairs," he offered, right before he took off.  
  
Angelus didn't hesitate before he followed him. Halloween might never be Will's favorite holiday, but if he spent his pent-up energy in bed, it could well become Angelus'!


End file.
